1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and related computer system capable of executing programs for a computer system, and more particularly, to provide a method and related computer system for enhancing convenience of use through an embedded controller when the computer system operates in a shut down state.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since computer and information technology has progressed, computer systems are close to daily life, such as real-time internet communication, E-mail, information inquiry, multimedia processing, electrical data access, etc. Thus, people use the computer system on the go.
Therefore, computer systems have now become necessities for ordinary people in their daily lives. For this reason, it is an important issue for the industry to improve the usage convenience. Some computer manufacturers design the common hot-keys or special shortcut keys, such as a hot-key for opening E-mail or media player, so as to activate application programs directly without operation of the operating system. But some constraints are imposed by using above-mentioned methods. The user needs to wait until the booting up process of the computer system is completed, then the user is able to use the hot-key, causing the user inconvenience.